Talk:Green Arrowhead
As with all articles, I am still in a learning process. I appreciate the feedback and repairs, and I am learning how to avoid the necessity of posting articles requiring undue attention to the input of others. I hope to catch on in the future, and having read the facts, I learn best by trial and error. I thank everyone for their patience and work to clean up the articles. For example, the reason I quoted all in caps was because the comics wrote it all caps, as (most) comics do. In the future, I will not use all caps. Also, the notes on the exterior opinion article I was pretty sure wasn't quite appropriate, although I did think some of the complaints were germaine to address. In the future, I have learned to minimize or eliminate editoral opinion, mine or someone else's, except when appropriate. For example, in an article about Fritz Lang's Metropolis, I would find H.G. Wells' dissenting opinion of some value, given Wells's stature in science fiction. Obviously, the opinion I found elsewhere on Green Arrowhead was not as germain. I do thank you all for bearing with me as I learn and grow. KNO2skull (talk) 15:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) One question I do have-is the talk area an appropriate section to discuss opinions on a character, or should that strictly remain in the chat section? KNO2skull (talk) 15:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, KNO2skull: It's no problem at all! I know I can come off as... let's say "short" (perhaps even "abrasive")... when I say things like, "We're not here to write reviews or offer opinions," but, that's just me getting to the point right away. I know you well enough now to know that you're gonna take everything and learn... it's all good! As I've said, you've come a long way (though, I do have reservations about the current look of this page... we could work on that one together, if you like) in a short amount of time and that is very much appreciated! You're gonna continue to make mistakes... we ALL continue to make mistakes (even me but, don't tell anyone - lol)! That's part of the fun (sometimes). You're learning from your mistakes... and that makes you an asset! Make mistakes, make mistakes, make mistakes... so long as you learn from them. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 15:54, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ...and we don't really have guidelines as to what a talk page can or can't be used for so... the general consensus seems to be... If you wanna talk about it, talk about it! If someone responds, someone responds. If nobody responds, keep waiting and maybe someone will tomorrow. Everyday brings another tomorrow. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 15:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I freely admit I can be unruly at times and resistant to correction, yet knowing that about myself, I am trying to act consciously regarding input and looking to become a contributor of value while not detracting to greatly from my personal obligations and goals. I have enjoyed working on articles here. Yes, I would like to know what you would recommend for improvement, here or on any other page. I appreciate your mentorship here, your assistance with corrections, and it could not hurt to take advantage of the offer to improve the page. Thank you. I've been using the software program to do my edits, and seeing it from the source code, it can get a bit messy if manipulated too greatly. KNO2skull (talk) 16:05, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I did consider the beginning that states 'men no longer remember his real name'. As with his father Gallant Hawk, and his brother, Bold Eagle, never suggesting otherwise, I think that Green Arrowhead was his real name and he took his green arrowheads to emphasis. It was odd the interior stories seem (to me) to conflict with that. I'm fine with leaving it as it is. KNO2skull (talk) 14:38, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Green Arrowhead's father says, "Green Arrowhead, my son." Which was why I still think his real name is Green Arrowhead. If my name was Green Arrowhead, I'd want to use green arrowheads. People may see the green arrowheads and forget that is also his name, which to me makes more sense than his father calling him a nickname based on the misunderstandings of strangers. Not a big deal, either way. KNO2skull (talk) 15:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC) It's not really a case of what anyone does or doesn't think - the story flat out says nobody can remember what his real name is... so it can't be Green Arrowhead.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC)